Not that different after all
by chicken160688
Summary: A potential SunHill couple realise they have more in common then they previously thought!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Working together

He sat at his desk, watching the petite blonde in front of him. Even though she was doing the simplest of jobs, filing, he was still entranced with her movement and the light falling over her. She suddenly looked up at him and flashed him a glittering smile before carrying on. He looked down and sighed, knowing that she could never be his. He had seen to that himself, the reason they weren't together and never could be was his fault, no one else's. She should hate him, he wouldn't blame her.

She was insanely bored, filing wasn't exactly the highlight of the job, but it had to be done she told herself. She sensed him watching her, she hated that feeling, not knowing what he was thinking. She looked up and saw him watching her. Smiling she went back to work again. She wanted to hate him. After causing her so much pain, she had every right to do so, he had said that himself, but her heart could never bring itself to do it, no matter what her mind was telling her. And so she had to live a life of secrecy.

Looking up at him again, she hoped that he would still be staring, he wasn't. He looked tired and stressed. Maybe she had imagined everything between them, it wasn't as if he had ever said anything to her, his actions told her something different though. The thought of her imagination playing tricks on her made her feel empty, like something was missing.

He found himself watching again, God, he didn't even realise that he was doing it! She looked deep in thought, almost upset. He imagined himself putting his strong arms around her, holding her forever. He sounded like a hopeless romantic now, he thought. What had happened to the old Phil Hunter. The selfish, lazy, womaniser had become a sensitive, caring, romantic. He knew he liked the new him but he often seemed unsure of himself sometimes. Becoming more sensitive had meant that he had felt loneliness for the first time and he hated it. He needed her. He wondered if she knew what he was thinking, she had caught him watching her countless times but neither had mentioned it, maybe that was his problem, apart from hurting her so many times, maybe he had to talk to her.

All those times they had argued and hated each other, finding any excuse to bad mouth each other, seemed like a million years ago. Now they were civil at the very least, they were friends, to anyone on the outside, who didn't know their history, they would be a potential couple. Each of them loved their office flirting, each loving the attention and the way they often shocked their colleagues with their behaviour. Each felt slightly lonely when the other wasn't there, the day taking twice as long to pass. It wasn't that they didn't like their other colleagues, each got on well with most of the other officers but they had a special bond.

"Sam?" She looked up, snapping back to reality. The sound of her name brought him back from his thoughts. "What are you working on at the moment?"

"Not a lot, we just got the result on the Williams trial so just tying up the loose ends really!" He listened to her silky voice, dreaming of it saying his name.

"Ok wellI want you to drop that and work with Phil!" At the sound of his names, her eyes sparked. Neil didn't notice.

"Sure!" She smiled happily. Neil walked away.

"So what are you working on?" She asked softly. His mind went blank for a second as the fact that he would be working with her sunk in.

"Er .. Matt Brookes? You know him?" He asked as he made his way down towards his car, she followed.

"Ah Brookesy, yeah we know each other! Don't tell me he's been up to his usual tricks again?" How can she be so calm and collected when he had butterflies in his stomach?

"Afraid so, wheeling and dealing drugs packages again!"

"LastI heard he was inside, let out for good behaviour was he?" She asked

"Yeh obviously a big mistake!"

"So does he still hang out at his sister's, er Nikki isn't it?"

"Yeh, uniform spotted him coming out of her house yesterday!"

"Lets get over there then!"

"Sam ... wait a minute!" He asked softly, looking concerned, as if he were about to tell her something important.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him expectantly, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

I'm new so please, please, please review. Thanks to Emma and Maz (nixon-angel) for the encouragement and for reading it before anyone else! 


	2. Chapter 2

ChapterTwo - Adventures on the backseat

"I'll drive!" He smirked. Sam breathed a sigh, not of relief that he hadn't declared his undying love for her, it was relief that she didn't have to react to his declaration of undying love. Even though she thought that she was in love with him, she still couldn't decide whether it was a want or a need to have him.

"I thought you were going to tell me something really deep and meaningful there!"

"Well i did, im not getting in a car if you're driving! My nerves wouldn't stand it" He teased. She sat back hiding the smile that threatened to betray her delight that he was paying attention to her, even if it was to tease.

They stopped in the carpark in the housing estate, watching Matt Brookes' sister's house, waiting for him to emerge. Sam wondered what he would do if she were to reach out stroke his leg. Would he be horrified ... or would he respond.

There was only one way she would find out. She watched him for a few seconds, then slowly reached out her hand, inch by inch she got closer to him. At first she rested her hand on his thigh, trying to keep calm as if this were something she did every day.

She began to stroke him softly, trying to tempt a reaction from him, nothing! Her hand rose up his thigh slightly as she continued to stroke him, nothing! Maybe he was playing games, maybe he wanted her to do something more drastic that she wouldn't be able to take back, before acknowledging her. If he wanted to play games then so would she. She stroked him softly, up and down his thigh whilst watching for any hint of a reaction, nothing! Now was the time for action. She moved her hand higher, not that she could really get much higher without being able to be charged for sexual harassment. She had broken him, he looked at her, staring into her stunning green eyes.

He took her hand in his and leant down to kiss her. She was surprised for a few moments before kissing him back. He pulled her closer, as close as he could whilst being confined to a car. He made her open her mouth, she found his tongue exploring her mouth. One hand roamed down her body, making her shiver at his touch. The other rested on her hip. She moaned softly, before suddenly breaking away. He looked at her.  
"Think we need some more room don't you?" She said, a wicked glint in her eye. He smiled, following her into the back of the car. It was a good job that it was dark she thought. She straddled his waist, he legs wrapped tightly around him. He wouldn't have been able to move even if he had wanted to. Sam leant down to kiss him again, the kiss was deeper this time, she could actually taste him now. She pulled his shirt from his trousers, running her hands up and down his chest.

Phil pulled her top over her head and ran his hands up her skirt. He nibbled on her lip, before gently sucking whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved down her throat and neck, sucking gently and then harder, making her gasp. Her hands tangled in his dark hair whilst his ran down her back. It felt as if his hands were everywhere.

He stopped kissing her suddenly, she decided that it was her turn to lead, she kissed along his jaw, climbing off of him so that she could unbutton his shirt easily. She fumbled with the buttons, unable to undo them fast enough, she scowled before he helped her out, throwing the shirt aside. He pressed against her, taking control. She shivered as he touched her breasts, caressing them... She felt her arm being poked sharply as she came back to reality. She looked round at Phil in surprise.

"I thought you were ignoring me!" He laughed. She forced herself to smile with him before turning away trying to hide her disappointment.

What was she doing? She asked herself. Fantasising about Phillip Hunter? Of course it had been a dream but it had felt so real though. She should have guessed though, the Samantha in her dream was a little more forthcoming than the Samantha that she knew.

It was that moment that made her realise that her 'want' has turned into a significant 'need'.

* * *

Again please, please, please review. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, love you all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Adventures in the interview room

He watched the tiny blonde for a moment. Her fingers twisted around the strap of the camera. It seemed that her mind was back to the job now, she had been daydreaming previously, he was curious to know what about in fact he was very curious to know who it had been about. He watched her fingers twirl, thinking about the fun that they could have together with a camera. He shook his head, feeling guilty at the thought. He really shouldn't be thinking about her in this way. But it was so hard, especially when it seemed that everything she did, led to more improper thoughts inside his head.

She offered him some chocolate before breaking a piece of and sucking it seductively, she didn't even realise what she was doing to him. He tried to ignore her but all he could think of was what would happen if he kissed her right then. He tried in vain to stare out the window, he thought of anyone else but her, but she really was doing her best to pop back into his thoughts. Its a good job she doesn't know what I'm thinking, he thought.

"This is pointless! Come on lets go!" She said, looking at him.

"Your turn to make the coffee anyway!" He said cheekily back to her. She glared at him playfully.

They returned back to the station in a few minutes, it was very quiet, there wasn't anyone in CID. Sam seemed to disappear as soon as they got back. Trying to get out of making the coffee, he said to himself. He sat at his desk for a while, immersing himself in paperwork. His mind kept wandering though, he imagined her tiny hands twirling around his hair. He should go home, there was no point staying here now, Sam had obviously pushed off home. He sulked down the corridor, Sam watched him walk towards her. As soon as he was level with her, she pulled him into the interview room with her.  
"Wh ... What are you doing? He asked surprised.

"I thought you'd gone home!" She locked the door and leant against it. She looked him in the eye, her eyes shining brightly in the dim light. He looked at her attire, gasping slightly. She was originally wearing a long black coat but she quickly rid herself of that, leaving Phil completely gobsmacked with the black lace that remained along with killer high heels.

She walked to him slowly, standing so closely to him that he could feel her warm breath on his neck. She smiled, loving the effect that she was having on him. He stared at her, he was in total heaven, he could smell her jasmine perfume engulfing them both. She leant up towards him, almost on tip toes, to kiss him. He stood still for a moment before kissing her back, his hands resting on her waist. She pulled away from him suddenly.

"I think you're a little overdressed!" She said, smirking, beginning to pull at his clothes. He was surprised at her eagerness and wondered if this was indeed a dream. No it couldn't be! This was real. He could smell and taste.

"Alright, down girl!" He said as she began to grow impatient that she couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He leant down to kiss her again.

She jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He balanced her against the wall as he kissed her harder, his tongue trailing down her throat while she moaned softly, whispering his name.

"I want you!" She whispered softly to him. This was all the encouragement he needed as he pressed hard against her, making her moan louder...He was brought back to reality by the sound of his mobile ringing. He fumbled with it, answering to Neil.

"No there's been nothing so far!" He hoped. He hadn't exactly been paying close attention for the past 15 minutes.

"Ok well we'll stay for another 20 minutes or so, maybe we'll get out and have a look around." He agreed. He put his phone back into his jacket pocket as he tried to remember his dream. He wanted to remember and savour every moment of it but already details were failing him. He still remembered the important parts though!

She dropped the pen that she was playing with in her hands. She leant forward to pick it up off of the floor. Phil saw a tiny tattoo on the small of her back, partially covered by the black lace of her underwear. Again his thoughts strayed to his dream. He shouldn't be thinking about her in this way, he told himself again. But it seemed that everywhere he turned, he thought of them together. He was beginning to get hot as his thoughts turned again to her underwear, or lack of as in his dream.

"I'm er going to go for a walk, can't stand staying still for long."

"Oh ok, I'll join you!" She smiled, a strand of honey blondeness falling onto her face, his heart melted, he smiled back.

* * *

Again please, please, please review. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, love you all! And you never know what might happen! (To all those who keep asking if Sam's dream could become reality!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Not that different after all

They walked in silence for a few minutes along the river bank. Phil looked deep in thought. Sam stopped walking a moment.

"Phil? Are you ok? You've been really quiet, have i upset you or something?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"No, no of course you havn't. I'm sorry i was just thinking!"

"About what?" She ventured.

"Nothing it doesn't matter!" He said, continuing to walk. She followed him.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" She asked softly. He looked into her eyes, he seemed to forget what she asked for a moment as he fell into her eyes.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked, as reality took a hold on him. She laughed softly.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter!" She linked her arm into his and continued walking.

"Sam?" She looked up at him.

"I was just wondering, you can say no if you want, i was just wondering if you would like to meet up for a drink after work?" He asked, looking away as if anticipating her to decline the invitation.

"I'd love to!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She smiled.

Sam was completely different to any other woman that he had desired. In fact she was beginning to become more of than a want, more like a need. She was immensely clever, much cleverer than he was and much much more motivated than him in the workplace. It didn't particularly bother him though, he knew that many men felt intimidated by woman with power and status but it didn't faze him like it had done in the past. He wasn't jealous, he was proud that she had elevated herself above everyone else.

He knew about all of her past experiences with men, he knew how much hurt they had caused her. She deserved so much better than the users that dominated her past. He wasn't sure if he was the better that she deserved or not. True he would never hurt her physically and he was sure he would never emotionally hurt her on purpose. But would she ever allow him in. He didn't blame her for finding it hard to trust but he found it sometimes frustrating that she would never open up to him or anyone unless she totally broke down.

Phil was a total contrast to the scumbags that Samantha seemed to attract, true he wasn't an angel, but she knew that he would never physically hurt her and she was starting to believe that he wouldn't purposely hurt her emotionally either.

She thought of the many losers that she had attracted in the past, she didn't know why she did it but there was obviously something to be said for the bad boy image and arrogance that she seemed to attract everytime. And of course she got hurt everytime. That was why she swore to herself that she was off men, but then of course their office flirting ritual took over and she had purposely forgotten all about her vow.

It seemed funny how they both seemed to have the same weakness, but they both dealt with it so differently. He went from woman to woman making sure that he never loved but she threw herself into her work to make sure she never fell in love. Maybe they weren't that different after all!

* * *

Again please, please, please review. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, love you all! Feel free to provide me with any ideas, I would love more ways to tease you! hehehehe 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Memories and Regrets

Sam sat down at her desk in shock. Phil had just tried to kiss her. Phillip Hunter had just tried to kiss her. And what did she do? Reject him! Stupid girl, she told herself.

Samantha thought back to when she were younger. When she was at school there was someone just like Phil in her year. He even looked just like him. When she first met Phil, she were convinced that it had been Matt. Matt was probably the most popular guy in the year who every girl fancied, of course Sam was no exception. The problem was that he already had a long term girlfriend and so that pretty much put anyone else out of the frame.

Samantha used to sit next to Matt in many of her classes because their surnames were so alphabtically similar. He was typical Phil, flirting with anyone and anything. Despite his good looks he was terribly lazy and copied most of her work in most of her lessons. She didn't really care, it would only fall back on him when exam time came. He always used his charm to get her to give him her work and she always fell for it.

The most high profile couple split suddenly for no reason. One day they had been all loved up and the next they wouldn't even look at each other. He sloped into English class one Thursday afternoon, refusing to look at his ex. He sat down next to Samantha without saying anything. They began their work, Sam half heartedly began but was soon distracted, he was watching her. That of course made her nervous.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He smirked. She watched him carefully before she was told to get back to her work. She picked up her pen and started writing again. She saw his hand before she felt it crawl along her leg. She turned to look at him before she was told off yet again. She returned to her work but she oculd still feel him crawl up her leg. She felt weak at his touch as his hand got higher and higher under her skirt ... This was the kind of thing that she could imagine Phil doing. Underneath his philandering ways he was kind and caring but he hated showing it. If she could just break through his exterior, she was sure he would become a completely different person. Not that she wanted him to change too much though.

After they escaped from the lesson, Sam made a quick exit to ensure their was no confrontation but she wasn't quick enough. She turned around a corner thinking she had left him behind but there he was before her. Everybody else had dispersed and she was left alone in the corridor with him. She carried on walking but he blocked her way.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him.

"Come in here I want to tell you something!" He gestered to an empty classroom. She hesitated before he took her hand and gently pulled her inside.

"What do you want?" She asked. He didn't say anything, he simply stood, leaning against the door staring at her. She grew nervous as he slowly moved towards her trapping her inside the classroom. He was blocking her path to the door. He stood before her, one hand wrapping itself around her waist and the other gently stroking her cheek. He leant in to kiss her. She froze. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her again. She pulled away from him, pushing him away from her.

"What's wrong?" He asked "I thought this was what you wanted!"

"No, this is what you want. You don't give a damn what I want!"

"That isn't true!" He said, looking hurt. True he didn't have the best reputation but he still had a heart, he still cared. She didn't believe him though and began to walk away. "Look, wait please?"

"Why?"

"Let me explain, me and Becca have split for good and she's with someone else, she's moved on. And I want to as well."

"So you just want to show that you can get another girlfriend?"

"No, of course not! Why do you always expect the worst from me?" It was Sam's turn to have no answer now ... This was what she had been thinking when Phil had tried to kiss her. They had been getting on really well together, just like she had with Matt. He was popular and good looking, like Matt was. He was arrogant and selfish but often displayed shows of kindness to her, like Matt had. He had daliances with other women, like Matt had. She had rejected Phil but she didn't reject Matt ... Samantha and Matt lasted much longer then anyone expected, everyone thought that he was using her to seek revenge and show that he could have anyone he wanted. Samantha knew what people thought, she sometimes saw evidence that proved these people right but most of the time she honestly denied that he was using her.

He did truly love her but they were so different. People say that opposites attract and that certainly seemed to be true in this case but their 18 month romance just seemed to fizzle out. It still hurt them both when they finally decided to end it.

Samantha sat at her desk thinking of Matt and how in love they had been and wondered if she had made a mistake in rejecting Phil. She had been much harsher than she had intended, she saw the pain and tears in his eyes that she had caused with her cruel words. But then she thought of all the bad times with Matt and how she had sometimes felt that there were things that he never told her and women that he denied knowing but she knew that he did.

Phil was in a terrible mood when he came into CID. His brother chased after him, whispering accusations that he was a coward. When Steve at last felt that Phil had finally understood his point, he sat staring at the floor. She watched him for a few minutes until he got up and went downstairs. She went to the window and saw him sat on a bench crying. She knew that even though Steve had got to him, his tears were for her harsh words. It looked like she had finally broken the unbreakable, Phil Hunter ...

* * *

By the way, this chapter in case anyone isn't sure, refers to episode 313 where Phil tries to kiss Samantha but she basically tells him where to go. At the same time she always tells him some home truths! Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has read and to everyone who has reviewed, please keep it up. Also, just to get you a little more involved, tell me what you want to happen next. How should they get together or should they at all? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - 

Phil looked up from the bench and saw Samantha watching him through his blurry eyes. She disappeared and he looked at the ground again. Why did he try and kiss her? He asked himself. He had really messed up and her words had really hit home. He had no one, Cindy and Kate both hated him and didn't even want to speak to him. Sam was the only person left but now he felt as if he had lost her too.

Phil's first proper girlfriend was Cindy. They had dated on and off since they were 14. One point when they had been off, he had got together with Sophie. Sophie was quiet and shy to everyone else but she was flirtacious, fun and a bit of an animal when she was with him. This was how he always imagined Samantha to be. She was a different person when she was with him, she was fun and flirtacious, especially when she was drunk, although that didn't happen very often. The only time she would be drunk was if he influenced her, buying her drinks that she couldn't refuse.

The last time they had had a 'team de-briefing' at the pub, he had finally cracked her sober exterior. She had sat on him for most of the evening, glaring at any other woman who came near. He laughed to himself at how jealous she had been when Jo asked him for a dance. People had teased her so much the next day, he thought it had been quite funny but it was obvious that she was more than a little embarressed. She liked to keep her private life, private.

And then she had cried because Jo had made a smart comment about her being attracted to lowlife scumbags. Although Sam only admitted it while she were drunk, she knew deep down that she did attract them.

Phil's mind drifted to earlier on again, when he tried to kiss her. He wished that he hadn't sounded so arrogant when he was telling her what feelings she felt for him. He had totally given her the wrong impression, again.

He walked back into the station, it had begun to rain again. He made his way up to CID and sat down at his desk. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act with her anymore. Since what had happened earlier, he didn't know what she was feeling. Would she ignore him or would she pretend that it never happened? He didn't know which one he would prefer anyway.

He sat half heartedly trying to catch up with some long overdue paperwork. Sam was stood flicking through a textbook, before sitting down again and carrying on writing. He was alarmed when a piece of paper came flying at him, shaped like an aeroplane. Phil looked up and saw her smirk disappear as she looked down again. He opened up the aeroplane and read the message.'Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Hope you'll let me make it up to you?' He smiled, writing a message at the bottom before sending it back. Sam opened the paper up 'You're gonna have to do a lot of making up!' She smiled, scrawling a message back. 'Where do you want me to start?' He smirked, thinking up loads of things that he could make her do ... He was brought to his senses when he saw Sam walking towards him through the drizzle.

She sat down beside him without looking at him, as if they were strangers. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier." She admitted. He looked at her, forgiving her in an instance, not that there was much to forgive, she hadn't really done anything wrong.

"You haven't got anything to be sorry for! I'm sorry though! I shouldn't have said those things, I acted a total idiot!"

"I didn't mean those things that I said!" She admitted after a few moments of silence.

"You're right though. I have made a mess of everything!" She saw the tears in his eyes again. Before she knew what she was doing, she put her arms around him, comforting him.

He froze as her arms slid around him but relaxed when he felt how warm she was. He rested his head on her shoulder, smelling her hair. He turned his head slightly, burying it into her neck, smelling her perfume. He stay in her arms for a few minutes, before the rain got heavier and they seeked shelter inside the station.

They sat talking about a case for a bit before they both decided to go home. They walked out together, he watched her walk towards her car. Watching, thinking, dreaming ...

* * *

I do hope I'm not teasing you all ... Please feel free to give me ideas, I need more things to tease you with! Please please please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Tunnel of Love? 

Samantha finally fell asleep at midnight. She heard the church bell ringing faintly from around the corner as she drifted off to sleep. Whenever she slept she pulled the duvet tightly around her and she was often told that she moved around a lot. When she woke in the morning, she was always finding it on the floor or twisted around her body. As her mind switched off, she began to dream.

Sam dreamt that she was with Phil. She didn't know why she was there but she found herself at the tunnels where Phil had been shot only a few years before. As soon as she saw Phil, she felt that she knew exactly what would happen and that it must be her mission to stop it. As she took in her surroundings she once again heard Phil's shout as he was shot. She felt the same feelings as she had at the time as she dashed over towards him. She quickly reached for her mobile, already knowing that once they were inside, she would have no signal.

She pulled him into the safety of the tunnels, while she spoke on her phone. But she felt deflated when Jack, on the other end of the phone, refused to send officers to them because Sam was in love with Phil and he didn't want office romances. She tried to deny it but he wouldn't listen, saying that he had seen the two of them 'together'. Sam was puzzled, she thought she knew what was going to happen in this dream but things were changing.

She glimpsed Weaver as he began to creep towards them, wanting to finish Phil off once and for all. Sam looked down at Phil and saw the puddle of blood that had accumulated around him. He didn't look good at all, he was pale and looked like he were was struggline to breathe. She was sure to begin with that he wouldn't die but now she wasn't. Jack wasn't supposed to say that. She began to panic as she attempted to drag Phil somewhere safe. All she could see was Weaver getting closer and closer to them. She felt like she were loosing control, this wasn't supposed to happen. Even though she was pulling Phil away, Weaver was getting closer and closer. She couldn't stop him. He pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed it at them both. She tried again to run but she wasn't getting anywhere. She was really panicking now. Tears ran down her cheeks as he pointed the gun at her and then at Phil before he pulled the trigger ... Sam awoke suddenly, gasping for air. She felt hot and wanted to be free from the duvet that was suffocating her. She sat up getting her breath back, thinking about the dream that she had just had. She knew that it was stupid but the dream had felt so real. She reached for her phone, sending Phil a text just to make sure he was still alive. 'Just had a dream that you died, just making sure that you're ok! TB soon so I can get back to sleep!'

She led back down in bed again, her mind going crazy with wild thoughts. She was distracted by her phone beeping. 'What am I gonna do with you? And why were you dreaming of me? Was it good?'. She laughed, typical Phil she thought to herself. 'Well it wasn't really that nice, you were shot and I was really scared cos you were dying and I couldn't do anything! Now my mind's at rest, I can sleep, so leave me alone! lol' She settled back to sleep, happy that he was alive and well. She received another text as she led down again. 'I dreamt of you too but the detail is too senstive to send via text. I'll tell you tomorrow. You never know who's hands this might end up in!' She smiled to herself as she put it on the bedside table and settled into a deep sleep again.

She found herself back to her original dream. Weaver had pulled the trigger at Phil but nothing had happened. Weaver looked confused. Sam took this opportunity to pull Phil away. She was making ground now. She was able to leave Weaver behind. she was excited, she was winning. She felt like she was able to grab a hold on this now.

She pulled Phil into an abandoned room and barricaded them into it. She settled Phil against the wall and took a closer look at his wound. She tore his trousers so that they didn't interfere with the open wound.

"Do you know how much they cost Samantha?" He asked, laughing wheezily.

"Now isn't the time to be worry about the cost of your trousers!" She said, searching for something that she could clean up the wound with or at least help to stem the bleeding. There was nothing apart from some oily rags in the corner. She glanced at the wound and saw something flash as it caught the light. She looked more closely and could clearly see the bullet lodged against the bone, congealed with blood and tissue.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the worried look on her face.

"I can see the bullet!" She said.

"Is ... is it bad?"

"I'm no surgeon but it doesn't look like it's gone through the bone or anything. It doesn't look very pretty though, there's loads of blood and stuff!"

"Can you take the bullet out?"

"I am not taking it out!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think? I'm not exactly a surgeon or anything! ... I need something to stop the bleeding!" She said. She looked at her shirt that was already blood stained and realised that was what she used before to help him. Good, this bit seemed to be going to plan. She unbuttoned it, seeing Phil watching her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. "Now isn't really the time Sam!" He grinned.

"Do you want me to stop the blood or not?" She threatened, holding her shirt in her hand. He smiled, showing that he was only joking. As she began to bandage his wound, he watched her sat before him, sat with no shirt on. He smirked.

"What are you smirking at Hunter?"

"Just thinking about things that I shouldn't!" He said, smirking still. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Well stop thinking things that you shouldn't!"

"Wel you're not exactly helping!" He retaliated, gestering to her. she looked down, realising that she wasn't wearing very much. She blushed slightly, making his heart skip a beat. She grabbed her jacket and buttoned it up. He smiled to himself, feeling a warm glow inside. She looked so sweet and innocent when she blushed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, gently.

"I don't know really. I feel ok, it still stings quite a bit though!" She paced the room, looking for anything that could help them. She knew that she couldn't leave him, she didn't want to anyway. Besides, Weaver was probably waiting outside for them anyway. She looked at her phone, no signal. She moved around trying to find just one bar of signal. She didn't hold out much hope, she wasn't supposed to be able to phone anyone.

"Sam?" He gasped. She looked around in alarm.

"What is it?"

"I dont feel well!"

"It's ok, don't worry, we'll get you out of here." She reassured him.

"You should go!"

"Go where?"

"You should get out of here, leave me here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She insisted, squeezing his hand. He smiled faintly. He was silent for a bit.

"Sam? I'm sorry for everything! I never meant to hurt you. The truth is, I really really like you ...!" She hadn't been prepared for that, that wasn't supposed to happen. Without even thinking about it she replied.

"I really really like you too!" She said, stroking his cheeok with her blood stained hand.

"Do you really? I'm so sorry for how i've treated you!" She smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter now!" He looked behind him to where she was sat behind him. He grasped her hand in his, clutching it against his chest. She could feel his heart beat. It made her feel warm inside, that simple gesture seemed so intimate, so close. For a while all she felt was him, all she saw was him. But this wasn't supposed to happen.

He clutched her hand tighter. He wanted to feel as close to her as possible. He leaned round to look into her eyes. He kept hold of her hand as he leant in to kiss her softly. She expected this, but she didn't expect herself to respond. he began kissing her softly but she deepened the kiss. She had never felt anything like this before, no other man could make her feel completely lost in the moment ... She awoke to the sun streaming in through the windows and the sound of her alarm. She wasn't really sure where she was, she had been in such a deep sleep. All she could think of was Phil, she couldn't work out why he wasn't there. Then she remembered, it had only been a dream. In one way she felt empty that the dream had ended, but in another way, she felt warm and glowing because the kiss had felt so real. She knew that this was the kind of dream that wouldn't leave her anytime soon and she was glad. She never wanted to forget that feeling of kissing Phil Hunter ...

* * *

Hope you all enjoy, please review. I love knowing what you all think! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Late night loving

Phil put his phone back onto the bedside table, smiling to himself. He was so glad that they were friends again after what had happened that day. He was also happy that she dreamt of him and worried about him, it made him feel important in her eyes. He settled back to deep sleep again and began to dream...

He found himself sat at his desk at work. Sam was sat opposite him as usual but she didn't look good. She looked tired and pale. As he looked closer, he saw that she had been crying. She was just sat there, staring at the work that she should be doing. Phil was confused, he didn't normally have dreams where he didn't know what was going on.

"Are you ok?" He asked her casually, as he perched on the edge of her desk.

"Im fine! Really!" She said, avoiding his eyes. He didn't believe her, it was obvious she was lying.

"Come on, let's go and get a coffee somewhere!" He said, taking her hand and pulling her up.

They went across the road to a small cafe. They sat down, each with large coffees.

"So what's really wrong?" He asked. He still didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I saw Abi yesterday at the hospital. She said that she's pregnant!" Sam admitted, staring into her cup, tears forming in her eyes. Phil understood now, he remembered.

"And I went round to see her this morning and when Hugh finally let me in, he smugly announced to me that they are getting married!" She said, tears falling now.

"Sam, she'll come round. She can't fall for it forever!" He said, reassuring her. He took her hand in his, stroking it lightly.

"But they're getting married and having a baby together. Surely if he can make her do this then he can make her do anything! What am I supposed to do? He just winds me up everytime!"

"You just have to wait until she sees sense and then pick up the pieces for her!" He said honestly.

"I can't wait, I have to do something!" She decided.

"Sam? Don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't. I'll just make her see sense!" She said. "I need your help though!" She said, looking up at him.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I need you to keep Hugh occupied while I talk to Abi!" She looked at him hopefully. He rolled his eyes before agreeing, providing that she did not do anything stupid. He could never tell what she was thinking.

"And what will you do if she doesn't see sense?" He asked. Sam hoped he wouldn't ask this.

"I'll just have to accept it then won't I?" She lied. He didn't believe her but he didn't care, he just wanted to help her. she needed him and he never wanted to let her down again.

After arranging a meeting with Hugh, Sam told Phil about her plan. Hugh thought that he were meeting Sam but she would send Phil in her place and say that she was held up in a meeting. Meanwhile, she would go and speak to Abi.

"Sam, it's pathetic! He'll never fall for it!"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I can get him out of the house!"

Phil couldn't believe that he was going through with this. Hugh would see through it straight away. ? If it had been anyone else, he would have flatly refused but Sam and Phil had a special bond. He saw Hugh walk in and go straight to the bar. He ordered two drinks and sat at an empty table. Phil waited a few minutes before going over and expressing Sam's apologies. Hugh looked at him like he were about to explode. He shoved Phil out of the way before striding out towards his car. Phil followed him and attempted to hold him up. Hugh hit him, trying to get back to his car. Phil got straight back up and went after him. Hugh got to his car and looked at the flat tyres! Phil smirked to himself.

"I'll get you for this! And her! The trouble with Samantha is that she never learns!" He mocked. "She'll keep on pushing and pushing to get what she want's. She only cares about herself. But to be fair she is amazing to be with, she certainly has talent. It's just keeping her there! But of course you wouldn't know about that!" He mocked. But Phil, for once, resisted and smiled.  
"Well actually ...!" Hugh's smirk disappeared in an instant.  
"You mean, you and her...?" Phil nodded. He saw how angry he was making him.  
"You're right, she is great to be with. But I don't seem to have a problem with keeping her in my bed! In fact I have more of a problem with getting her out of it." Phil teased, appeaing utterly serious. "Oh yeah, I love her tattoo as well, very sweet!" He said, recalling Sam mentioning (whilst drunk) that she had a tattoo of a tiger cub on ther top of her thigh, near her hip. Hugh swung at him but Phil ducked, making contact with Hugh's stomach. He went down in pain, crawling on the floor until the pain subsided. He got up slowly, running towards the nearby taxi rank. Phil ran towards his car getting in and following Hugh's taxi.

"Sam, where are you?" He asked, as he spoke on the phone.  
"Hugh's drugged Abi, I need to get her out"  
"Sam you can't!" "I have to"  
"He's on his way back, he'll be 10 minutes max"  
"Phil I have to get her out"  
"Look, I should tell you. I said to Hugh that we slept together, so go along with it if he asks"  
"Why did you say that?" She asked gently "Because it wound him up"  
"Oh, ok!" She hung up before Phil could try and dissuade her again.  
"Sam? ... Sam?" He tried ringing again but it went straight to answerphone everytime.

He followed Hugh as they got to his house. He couldn't see Sam's car so that meant that at least she had gotten away.  
"Look what she's done!" Hugh roared at him, gestering to a smashed window. "I'll kill her!" He threatened, when he saw that Abi was missing from the house.

"Phil?" Jack demanded as soon as he walked in the door. As he drove back to the station, Sam had phoned him and told him where they were. He couldn't believe that she had kidnapped her own daughter.

"Guv?"

"Where's Sam?"

"I don't know!"

"You know where she is!"

"No, I don't!"

"If I find that you're lying ...!"

"I don't know where she is!"

"Look I know you and her are good friends, but she's kidnapped her own daughter. This is serious Phil and Hugh Wallis is breathing down my neck, wanting me to sack her." Phil remained silent, he wouldn't tell where she was. He would protect her, she needed him.

He cautiously made his way to where Sam was hiding.

"Sam what the hell did you think you were doing?" He shouted at her. She scowled at him, gestering to a semi sleeping Abi led on the sofa.

"Unless you can change her mind, you'll be arrested!" He whispered furiously. "And if Hugh tells Jack that I was involved, I'll be finished!"

"Look I'm sorry but I have to do this." She reasoned. She leant up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for helping me!" She whispered.

He was on his way back to the station, he was angry with her for kidnapping Abi, she was risking his own job as well as her's and she could face a prison sentence if she wasn't successful, he thought. But, it was his own choice to help her, she didn't force him and she was just doing what was best for her daughter, he would do the same.

He stepped out of his car and walked up to CID. His phone began to ring, Samantha was calling him.

"Hello Sam!" He said. There was no reply but he could hear voices. He was about to say something else when he heard Hugh's voice shouting. He ran to Jack and told him what was happening, Jack raised an eyebrow. He knew Phil had known where she was all along but he decided to forget that for the moment to help Sam.

They forced their way into the flat that Sam had been hiding in but it was deserted. Phil listened to the phone again, but it gave him no clues. He could'nt hear Hugh anymore, just Sam and Abi talking, at least they were still safe. He didn't want to say anything down the phone to her, just in case Hugh was still there. They were about to search the surrounding area when he heard a train going by through the phone.

The team tried the bridge where the train had been minutes before. Phil couldn't see Sam but he heard voices. He crept closer towards them. The three came into sight. Sam had managed to barricade her and Abi into a corner. But it had back fired on her because although Hugh couldn't get to her, he had her trapped all the same. Uniform pulled Hugh away but it was Samantha that Jack and Phil were forced to arrest. She hadn't managed to persuade Abi and because of that she had to be arrested for kidnap. Hugh's delight was evident, he had everything exactly as he wanted it. He had managed to get revenge and he had made sure that he would be able to rub her nose in it everytime she thought of her daughter.

Phil put his arm around her shivering body. He started to walk her away from the scene, not wanting to think about what would happen to her. She suddenly pulled from his grasp and started shouting at Hugh. Phil and Jack made no effort to pull Sam away as she threw herself at him. Scratching, hitting, slapping, biting at anything that she could make contact with. He quickly grabbed hold of her and held her against the wall. He laughed at her, telling her that she could never get away from him and that she would always have to kneel down to him and beg if she wanted to see her daughhter. This made her sob even harder, she knew that he had won now and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Jack stood there, taking in his words. He had decided to leave Hugh alone, hoping that he would do something stupid to get himself arrested.

Hugh let her go and watched her slide down the wall, her heart utterly broken. He laughed, turning around to take Abi home with him. But she stood watching her heart broken mother. She was horrified at what Hugh had done to her. Phil saw it in her eyes as recognition and understanding finally set in. Phil squatted down next to Sam, tears in his eyes. He couldn't bear seeing her in so much pain. She had become so fragile in the past few months and now she had become broken. He pulled her up, slowly, letting her rest her weight on him as she walked.

She didn't look at anyone as Phil walked her away. She couldn't bare to see Abi still with Hugh. They were out of sight when Abi pulled from Hugh's grasp and ran after them, hugging her mother, almost knocking her over with the surprise.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed as she fell into her mother's arms. Phil still had to support her and so the three stood there as if they were a family ...

Samantha couldn't face interviewing Hugh herself. She still felt too humiliated. She felt everyone watching her as they all got back to the station. She sat with Phil as she waited for Abi to finish her interview.

"Do you think that people think I'm insane?" She asked him.

"No course not! Anyway what do you mean, I know that you're insane!" He said, giving his trademark puppy dog grin.

"I don't mind that you know I'm mad!" She smiled. "Look, I just want you to know that I am really really grateful for everything that you've done! I wouldn't have been able to do it without you!" She looked at him.

"Yeah? How grateful?" He smirked.

"Not THAT grateful!" She smiled, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

Phil phoned her nearly everyday, seeing how Abi was and what she had been up to to stop herself from going mad.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay here without going insane!"

"You're already insane!" He laughed.

"Very funny! Do you want to come over and keep me company? Abi seems to have done nothing but sleep!"

"Sure, I'll come over after work!" He said, pleased that she had asked him above anyone else to keep her company. That had to mean that she liked him, even if it was only a little bit!

Her smile dazzled him as she opened the door. She handed him a glass of wine and they sat down and talked ... and talked ... and talked. Phil looked at his watch and saw that it was past 1 o clock in the morning.

"So you and Abi are getting on better now?" He asked

"Yeah, it's been really good. We went shopping yesterday and today I took her to the hospital for her scan." She smiled, filling his glass up again.

"I really don't think I'm going to be able to drive now! Thanks to you!"

"Well you'll have to stay then won't you?" She smirked. She moved closer towards him. He stroked her cheek, moving the strand of honey blondness that fell onto her face. He leant in to kiss her gently. He felt her hands on his waist. She felt his hands on her hips. He felt warm in her embrace. Her kiss was like nothing he had ever felt before. She pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"Phil?"

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"I think I'm in love with you!" She admitted, blushing. He always thought that she looked sweet and innocent when she blushed.

"Good!" He said "Cos I think I'm in love with you too!" She smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

They moved upstairs to her bedroom, he pinned her against the wall with his body, kissing her harder, not wanting to ever let her go ...He awoke to the sun streaming into his bedroom and his alarm ringing. He looked around his room, wishing Sam was there with him. He felt lonely and slightly empty without her being there and he didn't know why.

He felt like he had been asleep for days, so much had happened in his dream, things that he never wanted to forget ...

* * *

That was a very long chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please review, I like knowing what you think! I've just had a brainwave and so I've planned for quite a few more chapters ... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Knights in Shining Armour

Phil was early to work that morning. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat at his desk. Samantha walked in minutes after him. He saw her noticeable blush as she saw him. Obviously her dream had been along the similar lines as how his had ended.

"Morning!" She said quietly as she sat down.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully. They didn't really speak for the rest of the morning, both not really knowing what to say. Honey Harman solved their problem though without realising. She handed them a case that needed CID attention. Sam was out of the office at the time but Phil insisted that she would help him, he knew she wasn't doing anything and they both needed some time alone woth each other. A woman had just came into the station to report indecent photographs being taken on her camera while she had been out. Phil went to talk to the lady who handed him some 'examples' of the photographs that she had found. found.

He went to find Sam. He smirked at her expression as she looked at the photographs.

"Least we know he's ginger!" She said, smirking. He laughed, leading her downstairs to his car.

They arrived at the woman's appartment. After talking to her, they had to admit that there was little that they could do because the assailant hadn't broken in to take the photos. As far as a court would be concerned, there was no suspect and she could have had them taken with an ex boyfriend.

They were leaving when Phil had an idea. He found that his best ideas came when he was with Sam. He wasn't really sure how that worked though. When he was with her he spent most of the time daydreaming about her and not actually thinking about his work.

After finding out about the recent work that the woman had had done on her appartment, Sam and Phil made their way to the estate agents that leased her home to her. As soon as they walked in they saw a potential suspect, a young ginger guy.

"Good morning, looking for your first home together?" One of the estate agents.

"I'm sorry?" Phil said, showing his warrant card and introducing himself and Samantha.

"Oh I'm sorry, i didn't realise!" The lady said, blushing. Sam smiled, quietly pleased that her and Phil looked like a couple.

They inticed the young ginger estate agent outside with the threat that they would pass the incriminating photographs around. His mates stood at the window laughing at him. He tried telling them that it was a joke but it didn't look as if it were working on the experienced sergeants.

"It's not as if you have anything to brag about is it?" Sam said, she saw phil smirk to himself as the young estate agent blushed.

"You aren't sorry at all are you?" Phil was growing annoyed, pinning him to the wall. Sam watched, ready to stop him if Phil took it too far. She was impressed, he seemed to be keeping his cool while dealing severely with the young guy. He pushed him back inside, about to tell his manager about the kind of things that his staff got up to. He looked abck at her and shook his head, motioning to her what an idiot the guy was. Sam watched him walk in with the guy before following.

"You're quite a knight in shining armour aren't you? and I think you quite like rescuing damsels in distress!" She said as they walked up the stairs towards the CID office. He smiled.

"Why, do you approve of knights in shining armour?" He asked. She smirked before sitting at her desk, leaving him stood in the corridor watching her walk away. He smirked before sitting down himself.

Phil phoned the woman and explained what had happened at the estate agents and how the guy had lost his job as a result of his actions. Sam hang around him as he spoke on the phone, handing him a file to be checked as he put the phone down.

"See, you and me make a good team!" He said, grabbing a cup of water.

"What you, me and your knight in shining in armour?"

"We do though don't we?" He persisted.

"Sometimes. Yeah I think we do!" He smirked as she quickly looked down at her work.

So what are you up to tonight?" He asked a little later as she picked her pen up from the floor. He found himself watching her again, at least he knew he was doing it this time and wouldn;t be caught out if she were to suddenly turn round.

"I don't know yet, Abi said something about going to the cinema with a mate but I wasn't really with it this morning so I can't remember if she said tonight or tomorrow or ... the day after or ... the day after that." He laughed.

"So er do you fancy going for a drink then?" He asked, watching for her reaction. She was giving nothing away, carrying on silently with her work for a few moments. She agreed, looking down at her work still, as if it wasn't a big deal and just a friendly drink. She knew that it was more than a friendly drink though and she secretly watched for his reaction. He smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing. He knew her so well, more than she would ever know!

"So shall we go straight from work then?" He asked.

"Ok." She said, not too eagerly. She resisted the temptation to smile. He returned to his work, willing the rest of the afternoon to pass quickly.

* * *

This chapter refers to episode 311. Of course it's been adapted to make it different and fit better to the ff. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Also I'm not sure what should happen in the next chapter so please, I would like ideas! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Kiss the girl 

Sam got into the car beside Phil. His smile was still obvious for everyone to see. Sam couldn't work out if he was doing a bad job of hiding it or if he was simply not bothering at all.

"So is it tonight that Abi's going out then?" He smirked.

"Yes." She looked at him. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing!" He defended himself.

They got to the bar and Sam sat down at a table in the corner while Phil got them both drinks.

"Thank you." She said as he handed her a glass of white wine. "You were really great today!" She said, referring to the case of the ginger estate agent.

"Just doing my job really!"

"No ... You really helped her out. She must have been really freaked out, it's not easy being single and independent!"

"So I do have a purpose to you then?" He asked playfully.

"Of course, my knight in shining armour ... You're always there when I need you!" She smiled, looking thoughtfully into her glass.

"That's what I'm here for!" He said. She smiled, thinking of all the things that he had done for her. He had helped her all through the Abi and Hugh Wallis saga, he had gone out of his way to help her, she hoped he knew how mcuhs he appreciated it.

Several drinks later and after lots of giggling, Sam insisted that she should go home.

"Well maybe we can do it again!" she hinted. He nodded, glad that she wanted to do it again. They got out of the car at her house and he walked her to the door.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a good time. It's good to moan to someone who understands!" She laughed "Abi just let's me talk to myself!"

"That explains a lot! Well if you ever want to moan, give me a ring!"

"I will ... I'll see you tomorrow!" She said. She leant forward to kiss his cheek, his hands rested on her waist. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments ... before she turned with a smile and went inside. He stood on the doorstep for a moment before realising how cold it was and got back to his car. He drove away, turning the music up loud.

Sam leant against the other side of the door, cursing herself for not kissing him on the lips or inviting him in. She nearly had, she had been completely lost in his eyes, as if he were controlling her. She now realised what the saying 'falling into his eyes' really meant.

The next morning Phil awoke before his alarm, he had spent another night dreaming of her. He couldn't wait until he got to work and could see her again. He jumped in the shower, not moaning like he usually did because of the coldness. He quickly got dressed in his favourite black pinstripe suit and white shirt. He buttered a slice of toast and made a cup of coffee. He sat at the kitchen table reading the sport section of the newspaper. He glanced at the clock before grabbing his keys and went out the door.

The cold morning had made his car freeze so he spent several minutes attempting to de-frost it. It didn't matter though, he was still early. He parked in the station car park and watched Sam pull up beside his car.

"Don't say anything!" She warned, pointing a finger at him. He smirked.

"I was just about to say how lovely you look today!"

"Yeah right you were!" She mocked. He feigned innocence.

"It's nice to see some things never change isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well your parking still isn't in the lines!" He waited for her rection.

"You know what, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer!" she said seriously, pretending to be angry. He knew her too well though.

"Wise choice!" He smirked.

Tony Stamp handed them a case later that morning. A local pub was letting local drug dealers sell in the back rooms. Sam and Phil went along to check it out. They sat with drinks at a table in the corner.

"Well isn't this nice?"

"Yeah, I've dreamt of this moment, sitting in a pub with orange juice!" She said sarcastically.

"Fancy a snoop in the ladies toilets?" He said, gestering over to a group of suspiciously acting women, heading towards the toilets.

Sam wandered off, reappearing minutes later.

"They disappeared out the back. Do you think we should follow?" He nodded, following her. She carefully opened the door that led to the private back rooms. She didn't see anyone in the corridor and motioned for Phil to follow her. They followed the corridor around in a cirlular shape. There were doors each side but none gave any evidence of where the supects were.

Ahead of them a door began to open. It remained stationary for a few seconds, half open but half closed. They heard the voices talking. Sam and Phil tried a door but found it locked. They turned quickly and as quietly as possible fled out of the corridor. The echo around them suggested that they had been seen and were being followed at a quick pace.

They burst out of the door, knowing that they wouldn't have time to get out of the pub and even if they did, they wouldn't make it back to the car. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her quickly and pinned her against the door next to the ladies toilets.

"We need to blend in!"

"This is for last night!" She said as the corridor burst open. She leant up to kiss seductively down his neck. He looked down at her, wary that the people chasing them were watching them cautiously. He pushed her chin up to look in her eyes. He remembered looking into her eyes, the next thing that he was aware of was his hands wrapped around her waist and his lips moving against hers, their tongues exploring each other's mouths ... He was suddenly brought back to reality, his eyes were still closed. She had felt so real, she had tasted so real. He could still feel and taste her against his lips. He begrudgeonly opened his eyes, not wanting to break the flow of the dream, not wanting to face the heart breaking reality of life without her again. He watched in confusion as she looked up at him and smiled, this hadn't been a dream. He had finally kissed the girl ...

* * *

Please, please review. I think this is a good place to end it but I could be persuaded to write more ... if I get more ideas! Thanks to all of the ideas that i've had and all of the reviews, it's really nice to see that people like what you are writing and enjoy reading it. By the way I'm going to New York tomorrow so don't expect any sort of update until at least Sunday xx 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Loving at Bedtime

Later that evening Phil stood on the doorstep at Samantha's house. She opened the door with a dazzling smile and invited him in. He brandished a red rose, handing it to her.

"Aww thank you Phil, it's beautiful!"

He held her tightly, kissing her before she escaped giggling. He found her in the kitchen where she handed him a glass of wine.

She finished getting ready and grabbed her coat pulling him out of the door.

"You look beautiful!" He said, helping her to put her coat on. she smiled.

"Thank you, you look pretty gorgeous yourself!"

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" He said secretively.

He pulled up into a car park and bought a ticket. He took her hand and they began to walk through the park. They walked along the river which sparkled in the moonlight.

A waiter showed them to their table when they arrived, handing them menus. He came back minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of white wine.

After eating their main course, they decided to share a dessert. New York cheesecake with lots of whipped cream. They were only given one spoon and so Phil had to fight her for it. She took pity on him and started to feed him. She missed his mouth a few times, teasing him and dropping cream onto his nose. She giggled as he scowled. He looked so sweet when he scowled, underneath it all he was just a big kid vying for her attention.

She became aware that he was watching her, she didn't mind though. She liked the attention and also the sight of his eyes glistening as he stole secret glances at her curvy body.

They left at 11.30, hand in hand. They walked back through the park, watching the ducks fight over a piece of bread.

"That one looks like you!" Sam laughed, pointing to one with spiky hair.

"That's not very nice!" He looked upset.

"Awwww I didn't mean it!" She said, kisisng him better.

"Want to come back to mine?" He asked her. "You don't have to, I'm not pushing you or anything!" He added quickly, thinking that she would look at him in disgust. She smiled.

"Of course, I'd love too, I'll have to phone Abi though!" They sat on a bench under a willow tree that dipped into the river. Moonlight shone through the gaps in the willow, letting the sparkling stars shine through.

They sat there for a few minutes after she had called her daughter. She shivered and he put his arm around her, putting his coat around her shoulders. She leant over to kiss him softly, before standing up and reaching for his hand. They walked back to the car park, there was silence apart from the two of them talking and occasionally kissing. She leant into him as they walked, he could smell her hair, sweet jasmine and something sweet that he couldn't name.

On the drive home he stole secret glances every so often. She was well aware of this, subconsciously exposing more of her thigh. He smiled to himself, she didn't even realise she was doing it. He decided to keep his eyes on the road, before she exposed too much and his car ended up wrapped around a tree.

They arrived at Phil's and he let her in, holding the door open for her. She took her coat off and followed him into the kitchen as he grabbed a bottle of wine.

"You want this?" He held up the bottle of wine "Or this?" He held up a bottle of vodka.

"Hmmmm wine I think, I don't want to be hungover tomorrow!"

"Wise choice!" He handed her a glass, she watched him as he carefully poured wine into her glass. He looked so cute when he was concentrating. She kissed his cheek. They sat on the sofa, Phil's arm around her.

She kissed him gently, a wicked glint in her eye. He could taste the sweet wine along with the sweet smell of her hair. She loved the feeling of his tongue in he mouth, so warm and soft. She pulled him up and into the hallway, trying doors, looking for the bedroom. She continued to kiss him, her hands inside his shirt, running up and down his muscular chest. He moved his mouth down her chin and towards ner neck, sucking lightly. He could feel her responding to his touch, her body was so sensitive to his touch.

Sam subconsciously began to play with his hair, pulling it everytime he touched somewhere that she liked. she felt weak when he touched her. Her heart began to pound as she looked into his eyes. Phil began to possess her mouth, licking, sucking, biting her lip.

He spied a zip down the side of her dress, he liked the dress, it clung in all the places that he liked best but he was sure that he would like what was underneath even more. He sat on the edge of the bed, letting her dress fall to the floor, then pulling her down to sit on his lap. He stroked along her thigh making her gasp, she was perfect to him. Samantha watched him as he explored her body. He dropped his hands to her breasts, giving each one equal attention with his hands and mouth. He was making her wild with desire. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling it lightyly as his tongue darted across her breasts.

She began to pull at his shirt, impatiently unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor. Samantha wrapped her legs around his waist. She shivered as his hands ran up and down her body.

She ran her hands up his back, becoming distracted when her hands met some sort of scarring. She pulled away from him, looking at him in confusion ...

* * *

Sorry to leave it there but I have to tease you some how! Anyway as usual, please read and review and or course I'll do the same for you. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Honesty at Bedtime 

"What is it?" He asked gently. She looked at him, not sure what to say. She subconsciously stroked his back.

"You wanna know where I got the scars don't you?" She nodded.

"Look, if you don't want to say, that's fine."

"No, I wanna be honest with you ... I've never told anyone before though!"

"Why not?"

"I ... I just never wanted to tell anyone before ... I've never trusted anyone enough to tell them before!"

"You trust me?"

"Of course!"He kissed her lightly.

"I trust you too!" She smiled grabbing his hand and squeezing it, putting him at ease.

"Well ... after my dad abandoned us ... my uncle stayed with us to help support us and look after us because my mum fell into depression ... and everything was fine to start with, I had always walked home from school with my mates ... But then our uncle started to pick me up from school, taking Steve with him for some fresh air, so he could ... take us places ... and still get us home at the normal time"

Sam let him talk without interrupting him, she didn't want to put him off.

"And he used to take us to his flat, to begin with he just let us watch TV for a bit and gave us sweets ... but then he started say that we had to ... repay him for his kindness ... I was only about 12 and Steve was tiny, I don't think he was even walking at the time. My mum had drummed it into me ever since Steve had been born that I had to look after him and my uncle knew this ... he said that if I didn't do what he said then he would hurt him."

Sam looked at him alarmed, anticipating what he was about to say

"What did he ask you to do?" She asked, hoping that she was wrong.

"I refused to do what he said and he started hitting me ... He said that if I ever told anyone then he would do the same to Steve!"

"So you never told anyone?" She asked gently. He shook his head. "How long did it carry on for?"

"A couple of years ... he started having a relationship with my mum but then she found out what he had been doing and dumped him ... she found the bruises on me one day after one of my teachers told her that he had seen them whilst I was getting changed for PE ... she wanted to go to the police but I refused so we've just let it rest ... forgotten that it's ever happened"

"You havn't forgotten it though have you?" He shook his head. "So how did he do those scars, it looks like it's been cut?"

"It was cut ... one time I tried to run away but he was too fast and caught up with me ... then he cut me"

"That's terrible!" she said, tears falling down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said, looking guilty. she laughed.

"It doesn't matter, I can't believe that something like that happened to you, how did you cope?"

"You just do!" He said simply. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you!" She whispered to him. He buried his face into her heir.

"I love you too!" He whispered, tears falling. He was so happy that he had told Sam about what had happened to him, he trusted her completely and was glad that everything was out in the open now. He let go of her slightly and kissed her. She kissed him back, kissing away the pain ...

Phil awoke early smothered in Sam's arms. He yawned, cuddling into her, one arm rested on her waist and other on her thigh. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, she looked so sweet and innocent. He rested his head on her chest and in her sleep, her hand began to stroke his cheek. His eyes began to close and he fell back to sleep.

Samantha awoke at 8.30, it was a good job that neither of them were working. Phil was still asleep, she was glad that he looked so peaceful. She stroked his cheek lightly, he moved against her touch, wanting more. She smiled to herself. Samantha felt warm inside, she had been so touched last night when Phil had told her about his past. She was honoured that he would trust her with that when he had never told anyone in his life. What had happened to him was heartbreaking and was something that she would never wish on any child.

"Morning" He said sleepily, disturbing her from her thoughts.

"Morning sleepyhead!" She smiled as he yawned.

"I had a dream about you!"

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"I dreamt that you did a sexy striptease for me and then we had mindblowing sex!" Sam thought for a moment.

"That wasn't a dream, that was reality ... well apart from the sexy striptease!"

"What do you want to do today?" She asked him.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you!"

"Awwww baby, that's sweet!" She stroked his cheek. Sam turned on the radio and started to kiss along Phil's jaw as a song came on. 'You look into my eyes I go out of my mind I can't see anything cos this love's got me blind. I can't help myself. I can't break the spell. I can't even try. I'm in over my head. You got under my skin. I got no strength at all in the state that I'm in. And my knees are weak and my mouth can't speak. Fell too far this time.' (Too Lost in You - Sugababes)

Samantha lay watching Phil, listening to the lyrics. She had never felt like this about anyone. Whenever she was with him she felt that no one else existed and no one else existed. On their date the previous evening, she had felt so nervous, she had butterflies in her stomach. He was all she could see and all she needed.

'Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you.' (Stickwitu - The PussyCat Dolls)

Phil lay staring at the ceiling, Samantha was everything to him. She made him feel complete. Listening to the lyrics he realised that he could never be without her again. They had only been together for one night but he already felt that they had been together for months, even years. She was his soul mate. She was all he could see and all he needed.

* * *

Hope you all like, please read and review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Elderly advice 

Samantha walked into work on cloud nine. She had spent the entire weekend with Phil, albeit mostly in bed together. She sat down at her desk and scanned through the new files and paperwork that had accumulated on her desk over the weekend. She glanced at Phil as he sat down and smirked wickedly. She loved the feeling of keeping a secret with someone that no one else knew. It made her feel powerful and important.  
They had barely been out of Phil's flat for the whole weekend, only emerging to take a walk in the park. It had gone so quickly and she had had so much fun that she never wanted it to end. Samantha remembered a tiny detail from the previous night that made her smile.

"You alright?" Jo asked her, she seemed to be staring into thin air.

"I'm fine." She smiled, getting on with her work.

"Something tells me someone is thinking very impure thoughts!" Phil whispered. She blushed lightly, not saying anything.

"Sam ... Honey said that these came for you!" Jack handed her a rose.

"Oh .. thanks guv." she opened the card. Phil watched her reaction as she read who it was from. she smirked, meeting his gaze.

"Someone's popular!"

Later that day Sam and Phil were assigned a case together, they went to investigate a spate of burglaries on elderly residents in the local area. They knocked on the doorof Mrs Appleton's house and waited for a reply. He placed his hand on the small of her back, making her smirk.

"Hello Mrs Appleton? I'm DS Nixon and this is DS Hunter from SunHill. Can we come in?" The lady cautiously opened the door, glancing at their ID. They walked into the house where the lady offered them drinks.

"I'm fine thank you!" Samantha smiled. They sat down an started to discuss the burglary. Mrs Appleton was understandably upset and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Awwww she doesn't deserve this, poor woman!" Sam said standing up and looking at some photos on a shelf. Phil stood behind her, groping her playfully.

"Hardly the time or the place is it Phillip?" He smirked, continuing.

"Sorry about that!" The lady came back in. Phil's hands disappeared in an instance. He looked at the foor guiltily while Sam blushed lightly.

They left a few minutes later after taking details of the burglary and details of the things stolen. Samantha felt really sorry for the lady, she obviously lived alone with little family. She was just extremely lonely, even a visit from the police was a pleasure to her as she tried to keep them talking. Sam walked out the door to get some evidence bags from the car. Phil stood studying a gem that looked like it had escaped from a necklace or bracelet. All the jewellery stolen was gold or silver, nothing contained gems so presumably it belonged to the burglar.

"You should keep hold of her, you're obviously very happy together!" Mrs Appleton said. Phil looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about. "You colleague!" She said, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Oh yes I will thank you!" He said

"Don't loose her, when you get old like me you need someone to love!" Phil smiled at her wise words.

"I won't!"

They got back to the station half an hour later.

"Are you ok, you've been really quiet the whole way back?"

"Just thinking!"

"Be careful Phil!" she laughed.

"Very funny! ... No I was just thinking about what Mrs Appleton said!"

"What did she say?"

"She said that I was lucky to have you .."

"Damn right there!" Sam laughed

"And that I should hold onto you because I don't want to be lonely like she is when I'm old!"

"I don't wanna get old!" Sam said, taking his hand.

"No I don't either ... But I suppose if I have you then it will be quite fun!" He said, his arm around her. She smiled, nodding.

"I love you!" She said "And I want to get old with you too!"

"Good! Love you too!"

They stopped at a cafe and had lunch. They ordered sandwiches with chips to share.

"Ok so who's gonna get the last chip?" Sam asked, watching Phil guarding it.

"Share it?"

"Ok!" Sam said. Phil held out the chip and each bit from each end. Their lips met in the middle and they kissed each other lightly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Phil asked.

"I don't know!"

"Well I was thinking we could do something, maybe see a film?"

"That sounds good."

They walked back to the station and began their afternoon. Sam was looking forward to their evening together, she loved spending time with Phil and hated being apart from him.

"Sam, Phil! What are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know, what are we doing Guv?" sam said sarcasticlly. Jack ignored her smart comment.

"Well I was hoping that you would be up for an obbo, it's in a hotel so you'll be warm!" They looked at each other.

"Is there a catch?" Sam asked.

""Samantha, you're too cycnical for you're own good!" She smiled smugly. "No their is no catch I promise!"

"Ok then!" They both agreed.

* * *

Please review, will do the same for you. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Moods and Feelings 

Samantha and Phillip left the station early, went home quickly to grab some clothes and then made their way over to the hotel that they would be staying in that night.

Samantha flopped down onto the bed as they made their way through the door. She kicked her high heeled shoes off and pulled her jacket off.

"Leave all this for me then!" Phil said, bringing in camera equipment.

"Ok, if you insist!" She smiled. He sat down next to her .

"So what are we gonna get up to tonight?" Phil asked

"We've got to keep watch remember, no getting side tracked!" Sam said firmly.

"We can get a little side tracked surely?"

"Well maybe a little!" She smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Half an hour later, Jack arrived to make sure everything was going ok. Nothing had actually happened yet, all they had done was set up the camera and the links to the laptop.

"So you two aren't going to kill each other by tomorrow morning?" Jack asked.

"I think we'll manage Guv!" Sam laughed.

"I keep forgetting that people don't know about us yet!" Phil said when Jack had left. Sam handed him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I know ... maybe we should?" He nodded.

"Yeah I think we should!" He caught her gaze and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before leaning over to kiss each other. They pulled away and Sam switched the TV on. She flicked to a music channel and let the music play softly in the background. 'If I was your girlfriend, I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you. Even if that somebody is me sometimes I trip on how happy we could be. And so I put this on my life. Nobody or nothing will ever come between us. And I promise I'll give my life and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend. Put this on my life, the air that I breathe in, all that I believe in. I promise I'll give my life my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend.' (Bonnie and Clyde 03 - Beyonce Knowles and Jay-Z)

Sam watched Phil as he sat looking out of the window. They had only been together a few days but she already couldn't imagine life without him. She couldn't express how much he meant to her, she would do anything for him. After many bad experiences with the male sex, she never expected to feel like this, especially with the dominating, womaniser that is Phil Hunter. She felt bad for all the times that she had thought badly of him, he just gave off this womanising vibe but underneath it all, he was just a big kid, wanting to be loved. She sometimes wished that people would see him for who he really was, it made her angry when people bad mouthed him (despite doing it herself in the past). She had told him this before but all he said was that if people didn't like him for the vibes that he gave out, then they weren't worth bothering with. It wasn't that she wanted him to change, she just wanted people to appreciate him for the Phil Hunter that she knew.

Phil went to get the door as the takeaway that they ordered arrived.

"Phil? Where are we gonna get forks from?" She asked. they both looked at each other and laughed. They had to use their fingers to eat which was fine with the pizza but proved extremely difficult with the spaghetti. It proved easier to actually feed each other rather than feed themselves because then they could actually see where it was going. After much giggling and eating, Phil decided that they should clean themselves up. He began to take his clothes off. Sam looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my clothes off!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm dirty and need cleaning!" He grinned "So do you!"

Wrapped in a towel each and dripping wet, they came back into the bedroom. sam flicked through the channels and found a radio station. 'Im yours, and you are mine. There's something about you baby. I want to hold you tonight. Every time I see you, you complete my life. Got to find an answer stay with me tonight. Stay with me, oh baby wont you stay with me.'(Army Of Lovers - Lee Ryan)

Phil watched her as she lay across the bed on her front, wrapped in a towel. Her hair dripped onto the floor where a puddle began to form. She looked so tiny lying there against the huge bed that seemed to engulf her. He lay down next to her and started to play with her hair, something he found relaxing, something she found extremely weird. She turned over and looked up at him grinning. In some ways he felt he knew everything about her and in other ways he felt he hardly knew her at all, he wanted to know everything about her, experience every mood and feeling with her.

* * *

I've got some really good ideas for next few chpts, I hope you'll like.Please review, last chapter I only got two reviews. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Skinny Dipping

Depending on who you asked the next morning, it had appeared to be a very unsuccessful night of surveillance. Phil however, had had great fun with Samantha when their suspect decided to go walkies for a few hours. They weren't allowed to follow and just had to sit tight and wait until he came back ...

Samantha woke up with Phil in her arms, they had decided that they could go to bed when they're suspect hadn't returned home by 1 am. She stroked his hair and watched him sleep. She had never noticed before now that he mumbled in his sleep every now and then. She smiled to herself, it was sweet. He always looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping and dreaming impure dreams. He smiled to himself in his dream, reaching out for her hand.

"Morning sleepy!"

"Morning!" He said, his eyes still shut. He yawned. "What time is it?"

"8 o clock!"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so sweet and innocent, I didn't want to spoil it!" She laughed.

"Very funny ... Anyway I'm always innocent and sweet!"

"No your not!" She laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

Sam got into the shower and wasn't surprised that a few minutes later, Phil poked his head around the door.

"I don't know why you're having a shower when we're going swimming later!" Phil said, grabbing the shower gel from her.

"I might go swimming yet!" She said, snatching it back. She poured some into her hand and started to rub his muscular chest.

"But it will only be me and you there, no one else ... No one else can even see it!" He said, referring to his uncle's pivate swimming pool in his mansion.

"And you're sure we will be the only people there?"

"I promise!" He said, rubbing creamy bubbles into her shoulders and breasts.

"Pervert!" She commented, watching where his hands were heading.

Jack arrived an hour later to pack up the camera equipment. The surveillance had been a total waste of time in his view but Sam and Phil both saw it as a free night in a hotel, but kept this quiet. They walked through the park, watching the young families feeding the ducks. Sam felt a sudden stab of jealousy when she saw a new mum and dad sat on a bench feeding a new born baby. She had never had that with Abi. They didn't do a lot together when she was young and Sam regretted that. Abi knew her childminder better than she did her own mother. Things had changed now though, they had grown close, especially over the past few years. Sam wanted what they had though, she looked at Phil, kids were probably the last thing on his mind. And what was she thinking about kids for anyway, her and Phil had only been properly together for a few days. Never mind, it was ok to dream.

They went to Sam's house where he made her pick up her bikini.

"I think you should change into it now!" Phil smirked.

"I don't, I'll change into it later ... IF I decide to swim!" She emphasized.

They arrived at Phil's Uncle's house a while later. It was more like a mansion rather than a house. It was in the middle of no where, 10 minutes from the nearest shop. But Sam felt reassured that there were neighbours either side just in case, althought they were 50 metres away.

Sam sat out on the coutyard patio in the warm sunshine. Phil sauntered out in his swimming shorts and dived into the water. The swimming pool was completely secluded and could not be overlooked by anything. Various plants and trees overlooked it making it seem completely natural.

Sam disappeared and reappeared minutes later wearing a black bikini which made the most of her cleavage and curvy but petite figure. Phil rested his arms on the side of the pool and watched her tease him. She bent over to pick up her magazine, making sure he could see down her top. He smirked, he loved it when she played games like this. He always won because she couldn't last. He pulled himself out of the water and went over to her. she edged away from him, sensing that if she wouldn't go in of her own accord then he would help her along.

"You not coming in?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"I don't trust you!" She said. He walked away from her, getting back into the pool. she followed him, sitting on the edge. He swam around for a bit before floating in front of her. She slid into the water and swam over to him. He put his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her. While he kissed her, he slowly, so she didn't notice, began to undo the halterneck bikini top. He pulled it off quickly before she noticed what he was doing. She pulled away and scowled at him.

"Give it back!" She insisted, tryin to grab her top. He held it in his hand, teasing her with it, before throwing it across the patio. It landed half way inside the house. She scowled at him, silently telling him to go and get it but he took her in his arms. He kissed her, fondling her breasts. She wasn't sure if she liked being topless, but Phil was certainly enjoying himself.

"Are you sure no one can see us?" She asked, looking down at her exposed breasts. He nodded. His hands dropped to her waist and then pulled at her bikini bottoms. She pulled his hands away but he was persistant.

"You never been skinny dipping before I take it then?" He smirked.

"No" She said, batting his hands away but it was too late. He pulled his own shorts off, fondling her breasts again.

"You like those don't you?" He nodded. She let him play as she played with his hair. He kissed her softly before moving down her neck. She giggled, the effect of his kisses and the water against her made it tickle. 

"Stop groping me!" She whined. He shook his head and kiss her harder. She gasped lightly ... 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Valentine 

A while later Samantha retrieved her bikini and stepped inside to put it back on. She put a towel around her and handed one to Phil. She shivered a little, cuddling into Phil's body.

"New experience?" Phil asked, smirking.

"Well it was an experience!" She laughed.

It was Valentine's day in a few days time and Samantha was sure that Phil was planning something. There were too many hushed phone conversations for her liking but no matter what she did she couldn't find out what he was up to. They were at Phil's house one night when he suddenly spoke.

"Sam, do you mind if I buy you sexy lingerie for Valentine's Day?" she looked at him confused "Would you be offended?"

"No, should I?"

"No, it's just some girls are!"

"Oh ... No I don't mind ... but you don't have to buy me anything!"

"You've bought me something!" He protested.

"I know but that's because I know you too well and I know that you'll totally ignore what I say and buy me something anyway!" He grinned.  
"So are you gonna tell me what your planning?" Sam asked

"I'm planning nothing!" He said keeping quiet.

On Valentine's morning Sam awoke as normal in Phil's arms. He was watching her sleep, something which she had grown used to. He slid out from underneath her and disappeared downstairs. A few minutes later he reappeared with a tray with coffees and toast on.

"Awwww I get breakfast in bed ... That's sweet baby!" She kissed his cheek.

"You can't have your present til later!" He said.

"Oh ok ... Well neither can you!"

They arrived at work just after 9. As soon as Sam sat down, Honey phoned her to tell her some flowers had arrived for her. She went down and smiled to herself when she was handed 4 red roses. There was no card but sam laready knew who they were from. She went back up the the CID office and placed the roses in a vase of water. She settled down to work, avoiding Phil's gaze, smirking as she felt him watching her. At lunchtime Sam was about to go out with Phil to lunch when another 4 red roses arrived for her, again no card.

"They're really beautiful!" she smiled.

Samantha was about to leave to go home when another 4 red roses arrived, making a total of twelve. She smiled at Phil's ability to organise something so romantic and she had a sneaky feeling that this was only the beginning.

Phil hadn't told her what or where they were going that night. All she knew was that she had to bring a toothbrush so she was guessing that she was staying at his. So Sam had time to shower and change before leaving her house again. Phil rang the doorbell and was stood talking to Abi while Sam found shoes and a bag.

"So are you gonna tell me what we're doing?" She asked, getting into his car.

"I suppose I can tell you now!" He said. "Well you're probably thinking that we're going to a restaurant or something ... but we're not!"

"So what are we doing?"

"Well I thought it might be more romantic to cook for you ... all from scratch!"

"That is very romantic, we can be alone then!" She smiled, liking this idea. They arrived at Phil's house and he took her stuff and dumped it in the bedroom. She went into the kitchen and saw the table decorated with a dark red tablecloth with white rose petals sprinkled over and white scented candles.

"Phil, it's really romantic!" she said, looking around the dimly lit room. She hugged him, kissing his forehead. "So what are we eating?"

"We are having spaghetti! Hopefully we won't get as messy as last time though!" He laughed referring to the time when they had take away spaghetti in a hotel but with no forks.

"Ohh that was fun!" She smiled.

They sat down to eat, Phil played some slow music in the background. All Sam could see was Phil, everything else disappeared and melted. 'Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight? Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care... You're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.' (Hero - Enrique Iglesias)

"You know, you're not a bad cook! ... You kept that quiet!" He nodded as they curled up on the sofa together. "So can I open my present now?" She asked hopefully.

"Ok, I'll go and get it! ... Have I got a present?"

"Of course!" She took 4 objects from a bag. "I think you'll really love these!" She laughed to herself. He came back with 3 objects in a bag. The bag gave nothing away though, it had no name. He handed her one which was was light and felt like an empty box. She opened it, looking at him suspiciously. She opened it to find an Ann Summers box. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"You did say you didn't mind me buying you sexy underwear!" He smirked. She opened the box to find scarlett red underwear amongst tissue. She held it out so she could look at it properly. It was very pretty, red lace with ribbons tied at the sides that cascading down.

"It's really pretty!" She kissed his cheek.

"I think you should try it on!" He smirked.

"I will later!" She promised. He handed her another present the same shape. Sam opened the box, from the same shop, and picked up a red see through nightie.

"Someone spent a long time in a certain shop!" She smirked, noticing that the sheer halterneck fabric left absolutely nothing to the imagination, exactly how Phil liked it. She kissed him softly to show her appreciation. He handed her her final present from the bag. This was bigger and in a solid box. Sam looked at the box but she couldn't work out what it contained. She fought through the mass of selotape and managed to open the top. Polystyrene fell out at her as she tried to pull the object out. She looked in confusion at Phil, the object was silver with a black base. Then she realised what it was. Her face lit up.

"A chocolate fountain! Can we try it out now?" She asked as a bag of chocolate fell out at her. Sam was really excited, she made Phil set it up so they could test it out. She kissed and thanked him for her presents.

"You have to open your's now! They're aren't as exciting as a chocolate machine but I think they'll bring you more enjoyment!" She giggled handing him the bag. Sam had brought him a photographic copy of the Karma Sutra which she had to say was also for her enjoyment, an ultimate sex guide book with DVD and a voucher for a driving experience of a car of your choice. Sam knew this was something that he had always wanted to do. He was very excited with the driving experience but was also looking forward to using his other presents.

Sam went and tried on the underwear and nightie and went back into the living room to show Phil. She sat on his lap while he showed her something in his new book. She giggled. He kissed along her jawline.

"I've got something else for you too!" He suddenly announced, disappearing into the other room. He came back with a small box that had been neatly gift wrapped.

"Is this another present?" He nodded. She opened the box to find a white gold floating heart necklace, encased with diamonds. Samantha had once had a Saturday job as a jeweller and she appreciated how expensive it was.

"It's really beautiful but this must have cost a fortune!" She gave it to him so that he could put it on for her.

"You're worth every penny!" He placed the necklance around her neck, kissing the skin where his fingers touched.

* * *

I think I'm gonna end this here for now. I know I said that I had an idea which I still quite like but it would involve lots and lots of chapters. I may update at some point though. Thank you for all the reviews and for everyone who has read. Look out for my other stories, I have a few ideas that hopefully I'll be writing soon! 


End file.
